Augurando mi final
by Jaiis
Summary: spoilers del 6x06. Jisbon!


**Bueno, pues como muchos, después de ver la promo del 6x06, no me pude resistir, a escribir esta pequeña historia jisbon. ^^**

**Jane.**

Por fin, había terminado todos los preparativos para el día de mañana, el gran día había llegado, era su momento, el que tanto había ansiado que llegara, tenia todo, había conseguido las armas, había hablado con los sospechosos y los había citado en su casa de Malibu, en donde terminaría lo que comenzó. También había ido a Malibu; no quería que nada se le escapara de las manos, ese viaje lo había dejado agotado, suspiro dejándose caer en su improvisada cama en el ático.

Cerro los ojos y pensó en lo que debía hacer ahora, no creía que hubiera una manera de hacerlo exactamente, decirle adiós, ella se daría cuenta, lo sabría, si había algo por lo que el quisiera sobrevivir a su lucha con RedJohn era ella, pero aunque el no planeaba su muerte, no podía predecir el giro de eventos que se avecinaban, por lo que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decirle adiós. No lo pensó más, el tiempo se agotaba, bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a su oficina, estaba ella ahí, trabajando en su escritorio, entro y se sentó en su sillón sin decir nada, mirándola, podría hacer eso durante días, jamás se cansaría de mirarla. Ella levanto la mirada al ver que el no decía nada, y sus ojos se encontraron, el soñaba con esos ojos. Noto como las mejillas de lisbon adquirieron un leve color rosa y sonrio.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto lisbon con el ceño fruncido.

"Nada" respondió ensanchando su sonrisa.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Lisbon.

"Hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes" dijo el esquivando su pregunta.

"Estoy algo ocupada aquí Jane" Respondió volviendo a sus papeles.

Jane se levanto del sillón y se coloco a un lado de ella tomando su mano. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

"Te ayudaré con eso más tarde, vamos" dijo él jalando de su mano.

"No lo harás" respondió ella, pero de todas formas se dejo arrastrar por el hasta su pequeño auto azul que tanto le desagradaba.

"Podemos ir en la camioneta" dijo lisbon dudando

"Si, pero no sabes a donde vamos" contesto Jane abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

"Lo sabría si me lo dijeras" respondió Lisbon mientras subía al auto.

Jane sabia a donde se dirigía, hace tiempo había visto un lugar donde se podía apreciar plenamente la puesta del sol, y había pensado en traer a Lisbon algún día. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, de vez en cuando se daban miradas de soslayo, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Lisbon no sabia lo que Jane tramaba, pero por alguna razón su comportamiento la hacia sentirse nerviosa.

Llegaron a un lugar alto, el sol brillaba en el cielo, con una hermosa luz naranja, consumiéndose en el horizonte. Ambos bajaron del auto, y se pararon cerca uno del otro, apreciando el crepuscular panorama. Después de unos minutos Jane sabia que erra tiempo, tomo aire profundamente y comenzó llamándola por su nombre, como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo.

"Teresa, todos estos años, tu eres la persona que mas ha estado conmigo, tú... realmente sabes quien soy, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho... no tienes idea de lo que significas para mi" Termino Jane con una voz compungida y sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Lisbon tenia sentimientos entremezclados en ese momento, esas palabras significaban mucho para ella, pero extrañamente le hacían sentir mucho temor.

"¿Jane?¿Qué significa eso?"

Jane pudo escuchar la congoja en la voz de Lisbon, antes de que las lágrimas sucumbieran en sus ojos, le dio un repentino abrazo, un abrazo que contestaba todas las preguntas de Lisbon, que significaba mas que un _"Te amo"._ Ella lo sabia, antes solo lo había sospechado pero ahora el estaba confirmando todo lo que sentí por ella desde hace tiempo.

"¿Porque ahora?" pregunto ella temiendo la respuesta.

Jane rompió el abrazo sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos, una mejilla había escapado de uno de sus ojos y se deslizaba por su mejilla, el la atrapo con sus labios sintiendo el sabor en su lengua, y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos verdes brillaban confundidos, emocionados, temerosos. El mismo Jane sentía un dolor oprimiéndole en el pecho, mientras se acercaba lentamente podía sentir el aliento de lisbon en su cara, postergando el momento para hacerlo especial, mientras los ojos de lisbon se cerraban el pronuncio unas palabras antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso.

_"Teresa, mi Teresa"._

FIN


End file.
